We Played With Fire
by DreamersEclipse
Summary: Looks like we both did something we shouldn't have, huh Itachi? But it's okay because I'm the Leaf Village's photographer ninja. All I have to do is redeem myself right? Will you help me, please?
1. Chapter 1

This will be my first running story on fanfiction. Basically I'm tired of Itachi fanfiction for the fact that they're ALL THE SAME! The girl knew Itachi before he went mass murderer, he kidnaps her because apperantly the akatsuki is interested in her 'powers'. So I'd like to make one that depicts the true Itachi when he falls in love (Not when he's all kidnapping, forceful, murderer to the extreme-ish, if that makes any sense (I hope it does cause I suck at explaining) Anyway this story is one that developes as it goes so just give it a chance and the plot will begin to thicken.

**We Played With Fire**

Chapter One: You start with fire

"Never fear the shadows. They just mean a light is shining nearby."

The elusive blue bird gave a small hop as it moved closer to the edge of the branch. It jerked its head curiously, unbeknownst that it was currently in my camera's plain of view. Its harmonious chirp put me at east as I zoomed in the lens, putting the image in focus so it came out perfect. Like a snap shot out of time you could say. My right eye was pushed against the cool metal, finger ready to push the button and take the shot. Only problem was the bird kept hopping farther and farther away from me, so I needed to keep readjusting. The faint noise that immersed when I did this was becoming too much of a habit in this shoot.

It dug its beak under its wind then in a quick moment took to jumping over to another branch. This action was repeated seemingly to many times until it was too far for me to take a good enough picture. "Great." I mumbled under my breath. "Come 'ere birdie birdie!" I said while lifting my spirits a little with some childish playfulness. Of course it didn't respond to this. If it did that would be even stranger.

Standing up properly from a crouched position I leapt over to another branch and heard a loud crack 'Crack?' Looking underneath me I saw the branch give way. I fell to the ground. In a general sense the fall wasn't all that bad. The tree was about oh I'd say two kilometers. From where I made my epic decline was at midway up. All in all I've had worse but it still hurt pretty bad.

Blood was rushing to my head, making things spin. To make matters worse, "Why is the world upside down?" I moved my legs only to find they were oddly above my head. This would explain the sore feeling in my neck. Grasping the literally turned around position I was in I rolled over so I was now sitting properly with my back leaning against the large oak tree.

Little multi colored spots danced in my vision. With a quick shake of my head I frantically went to examine my camera. "Ahh what a fall. I really should be more careful. Guess I should train more heh." Thankfully my prized possession wasn't damaged. I closed my eyes and smiled awkwardly. With a light sigh I looked up at the tree, a vast blue sky beyond it. "How'd I end up with a mission like this?"

(Flashback)

"Sooo my mission is?" The man that stood in front of me tossed a stack of papers my way. They crashed into my chest but I caught them. He has straight blue silver hair that stretches all the way down his back. It's worn how it always is, in a low ponytail. It's a shame he absolutely always wore his zodiac Anbu mask, which by the way was a dragon, because he has such nice blue eyes. He would argue otherwise. The mysterious man gingerly rested his hands on his hip. "Ame-"

"Ken-" I said in mock tone of his. I suppose if it were not for our long time friendship this kind of behavior towards my superior would be inappropriate. Then it's good for me that he IS indeed my friend. Kenshin Setoki, that's his name. At the age of seventeen he finally joined the ranks of elite ninja. Slap on two more years and I was right there at his side. Clumsy, brown eyed photographer, that's me at your service. Well the Anbu service anyway.

"In that envelope there are ten compiled reports on rare almost extinct species of birds. The chief wants you to expend your photographic talents and acquire profile pictures to complete these reports." I raised an inquiring eyebrow. "You want me to take pictures of birds?" Ken walked over and pats my shoulder."That's the full of it yes." Good luck to you." By the tone of his voice he seemed to be smiling. With that he left the small storage room he chose to surrogate an office. And by left I mean that he disappeared in a puff of smoke. My aunt called me from the next room. "Hurry up with those boxes! Do you need me to come in there and show you how it's done?"

"No Auntie, I got it!" Looking back down at the papers, I scoffed. "Birds huh, maybe it'll be interesting." I quickly picked up the box collecting dust in the corner and hurried out before my aunt decided to baby me.

(End)

Once I was standing again I dusted off my worn black cargos. Stretching my arms over my head I gave one last glance at the sky before jumping back up in the tree. As luck would have it, my blue feathered target was quite a distance away, but not so far that I couldn't faintly see it with my horrible vision. That reminds me, I have to go get my glasses fixed. Taking no more than a minute I made my way over to it. I positioned my camera and quickly took the picture. The flash that resonated from my camera scared him. I clenched one fist, a victory grin spreading from my lips. "Yes, that's two birds down and only eight to go!" My eyes fallowed the bird contently as it weaved through the array of forest trees. A brief thought crossed my mind, wondering what it would be like to fly. As it hovered above the forest floor it maneuvered over a couple shrubs, a mount, and a person.

Wait a person! My eyes automatically drew back to the form they had once passed. An aristocrat looking man lay in slumber with his back up against the tree. His left head poked out of the black coat adorned with red clouds while his head tilted off to the side. 'T-those cloaks… Ah that's right, the Akatsuki!' The pounding inside my chest grew violent. "An S-rank criminal here? How interesting." I mumbled dejectedly as I idly brought my camera up to my right eye.

The rogue's features grew clear as I zoomed in the view. Instantaneously I recognized the raven haired Uchiha. I lowered my camera, almost unsure of the proper course of action I should be fallowing. With a shrug and gulp, I brought the camera back up except this time to my left eye. I did this whenever I wanted to focus more on a certain image. My lips felt dry, and my heart beat was like bass drums at a festival. But I couldn't help but wear a placid smile as I looked at his serene features. From where I stood was a great vantage point. His long legs stretched out, one going over the other like they were intertwining. Dull black locks fell over his face, more on the sides than anything. The rest being pulled back in a lazy ponytail. Tear troughs gently lined his face, revealing just how much he resembled his late father in appearance. He certainly wasn't sore on the eyes. 'So this is him. This is-"

There was suddenly cold metal pressed to my throat. I knew quite plainly that it was a kunai, sharp and ready to slit my throat whenever the wielder chose. "Itachi Uchiha, it's been a long time."

Just a reminder *ahem* SHE DOES NOT KNOW ITACHI PERSONALLY FROM ANYWHERE IN THE PAST. Thank you, tune in next time. :)


	2. Because It Was Tempting

Thanks for reading. Finally decided to get off my lazy butt (metaphorically) and put up the second chapter. Hope it's decent enough for ya!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... Sasuke does.(yaoi fans)

Chapter Two: Because it Was Tempting

"Fire in the heart sends smoke to the brain"

The kunai was pressed more fiercely into my neck. Its blade was so sharp I was most certain if I moved it would slice me. The spot where Itachi Uchiha once lay was now vacant, void of the calm that once resided. "What's your purpose here?" Came his dead serious voice from behind me. I gulped nervously before raising my camera cautiously to his plane of view. "I-I'm just taking pictures." My voice cracked a little. "Of the Akatsuki?" The kunai was becoming an annoyance, but I wondered if I slipped away from it would he take that as a sign of abet.

"No finding you here was pure coincidence." I could tell he was possibly thinking as silence ensued. "Then tell me, what are you here to take pictures of?" My hand moved shakily as I pointed out to the graceful bird that stood perched on an oak tree branch. "Of him." There was an anxious smile forced on my face. Whether it was my pitiable shaking or my reasonable explanation I don't know, but he pulled away.

Taking in a quick deep breath I spun around quickly on my heel to get a real glance at the Uchiha. But he had already found his way on the forest floor, taking no time to leave the area. "Wow he's fast!" Smoke engulfed me as I transported or rather ran quickly after him. My brown hair whipping about until ceasing its movement as I finally walked in a steady pace next to him. He noticed this with a stern gaze adorning his features. With the use of peripheral vision I was able to take in the general image of him on a closer level. The first thing to pop out was his sharingan eyes. They were red with three black dots of sorts surrounding the pupil. I'm sure if one looked closely enough they could see the wisdom and power hidden within. I had an urge to lock gazes with him but stressed that I'd walk directly into the mercy of genjutsu. Next, he wore the casual Akatsuki insignia, a black coat covered in red clouds. Besides that he wore sandals and most likely general ninja attire underneath all the covering provided by a simple cloak. I've never seen him in person, maybe just once or twice when we were both little, but even then. So now, here I was kind of looking at him, walking by his side. What a strange feeling.

"If you're trying to tail me girl, you best use another method. The objective of a ninja is to be inconspicuous." He spoke in a very superior yet non conceded manor. "Hm I know… You're Itachi Uchiha correct?" If he showed emotion perhaps his current one would be annoyance. Seeing as a strange leaf ninja girl was openly fallowing him. The forest we walked in was an unpopulated one. I know this because in the report, this bird was in an uninhabited area. It led me to question what one of the Akatsuki was doing here. "And if I am?" Itachi questioned solemnly. "Ah so you are him! I knew it!" Quickening my pace a little, I brought him to a halt by standing in his path with my arm outstretched in expectance. "My name's Arashi Katsuyehana. It's an honor to meet you!"

When my father told me Itachi Uchiha's gaze is intimidating he wasn't kidding. Chills ran up my spine as he glowered at me. It felt as though he was peering into my soul. Then, he just brushed past my shoulder like a ghost and never faltered in his drive forward. I watched him, his back, as he walked away. There was a compelling feeling gnawing at my heart. I wanted to fallow him, be there consequence or not. And mind you there definitely would be consequences. But for now, I followed him, a lost puppy seeking solace in a stranger.

The silence was welcoming; my only qualm was this knowing curiosity which I suppressed. It had only been about ten minutes into our walk since the last exchange of words. "Why are you still fallowing me if you have no interest in the Akatsuki? You are a leaf ninja, so I presume you know." Itachi finally talked once more I was a little unsure of what to say. In being honest to myself I was fallowing him because I was curious. So I mustered the reply of, "Because I have an interest in you." But soon regretted it. Buoyant panic rushed through me, I threw my hands up as if to defend myself. "Well I mean, just cause, you… ah ah never mind, just cause alright." I scratched the back of my head sheepishly, a blush burning on my cheeks. His eyes slanted, something barely showing in them when all of a sudden he came to a halt, causing me to bump into him. "Whoa sorry! Guess I wasn-" Swiftly he cupped a hand over my mouth, throwing me back. "Quiet." I kept still, doing as he said. His body was tense, but the rough hold he had over my speech gradually softened. "We're surrounded." The conscientious Uchiha claimed in a soft tone. I blinked a few time. I then began to gingerly remove the old camera that rested loosely on a strap around my neck. Should this precious recent generation heirloom get damaged, I could not live with myself.

The tension grew like a dense useable fog. Itachi never let down his guard but was still calm, not the least bit showing in any concern or worriment. His right arm rested habitually out of an opening in the front of his cloak. I moved with cautioned steps to pull out the black sword from its sheath on my back. "Here they come." I heard Itachi say audibly faint. My nerves reached their peak just as a herd of bellicose ninja sprung out from what appeared to be all directions.

Kunai, shuriken, smoke bombs, you name it. They were flying wildly. Both Itachi and I were engaged in battle. In total there was five ninja, all of advanced skill. It took almost all I had to fight the two elite ninja fighting me. I ducked down as a kunai was thrust at my head. A wisp of my hair fell to the floor but I had to jump back even before it hit the ground. The other one charged at me with malicious intent. I brought my sword up, sparks flying as the two weapons clashed. Both shook from the force we pressed them together and in the mean time the first ninja was quick to get behind me. I jumped to the right, barely evading a fatal blow from his sword. A small cut formed on my cheek, blood lightly dripping from it. Wiping it away would have cost little attention that I could not give.

They charged once more. We were in a sequence of swings and dodges for a good seven minutes before they jumped back seeing that I was able to hold them off. One whistled, drawing the other's attention. All of them stood together, an impassible blockade that I had no intention of breaking. I found myself at Itachi's side once more. He seemed unaffected at all. Then again, he's pretty good at fronts. There was a silent exchange between who I now noticed were grass ninja. "Itachi Uchiha of the Akatsuki, turn yourself in now. You are wanted for the murder of the head medical corp. Dr. Kintaro." At the moment my mind was packed full of adrenaline, so I hardly noticed the words. My body was tensed up and ready for their next attack. Yet somewhere in the back of my mind I questioned my sanity in fighting this battle. I wasn't even supposed to be here. But too late, the choice was made and now I have to fight. Fight or die.

Itachi never spoke. He didn't answer them. Perhaps they could interpret that as his answer though. Which they did. A new attack formation was launched. It was like a bowling pin structure. The head ninja, the one that spoke prior bent on his knees and began a series of hand signs, while two lunged at us and the last two hung back to protect their leader. One ran at me, the other at Itachi. I was engaged with my opponent and didn't notice till after I kicked him away that Itachi had already killed his enemy. It wasn't much of a surprise. After all, He didn't attain his reputation by doing nothing. My opponent on the other hand took my second distracted state to come at me once more. I noticed just in time but not soon enough. The dodge saved my life but left me with a damaged arm I ignored the pain as best I could. Then again there wasn't much time to acknowledge it since the grass ninja started swinging his sword with a new vigor. I was beaten back. With each thrust of his sword, I was pushed back even farther until I tripped. Just as he loomed over me, the sword heaved over his head for the finishing blow I saw my opening. Right when he came down I brought my sword up. He was stabbed right in the chest. I was panting hard. Fatigue beginning to arise from the heated battle. Had it not been for his arrogance, I surely would have lost.

Just as I brought myself up from the ground with shaky legs, did the head grass ninja announce his jutsu attack. "Wind Style: Ariel Barrage!" To make things clear, I was off to the side having been put a little ways off due to a certain grass nin, but from there I could see plain as day the jutsu that was used. An abysmal of weapons was summoned out of the clearing smoke. There was so much I got dizzy just looking at it. There was even a whole other set over head. Itachi stood there indifferent to the oncoming attack. His gaze was fixated on the remaining ninja. I suppose he must've token down the other one while I was busy but anyway. The weapons launched themselves, as did I. I couldn't control my movements, or brain. My whole system just shut down. I knew, in the clear of my mind there was no way Itachi would be defeated by such a meager technique. Yet I did a stupid thing and jumped in front of him.

His eyes widened slightly at the bold move. I looked at his face as the first wave of weapons hit my back. He was quick to take me out of the attack, though my eyes were half lidded when he did so. I wasn't registering the pain yet, but I felt like sleeping. That sounded like a good idea right now. Just falling asleep. I kept nodding off. I think I was on the ground somewhere close to the fight. Darkness consumed me for I don't know how long, but when next I opened my eyes I gazed from the strange angle of my sleeping position and saw that Itachi had defeated all of the grass nin. They lay scattered, a simple forest now morphed into a battlefield. A dark cold feeling crept into my gut within those few seconds of which I used to trace my eyes over the damage. Blood, their bodies were drowning in puddles of blood. Itachi stood there, towering over the defeated in such a surreal scene. Only a couple seconds later was I trapped out of my morbid trance by falling into a numb slumber.


	3. Because We Repent

Chapter Three:

"He that would have fire must put up with smoke."

'It's warm. I should get up soon and help uncle, but I'm sleepy. What was I dreaming again? I can't remember. Warm…' Reality was inconceivable to me at the moment. Though thoughts of life flitted aimlessly through my mind, I was still bound to the dream world. It was nice. I wished to stay like this forever, only seeing the memories of my parents. A picture book brought to life in my mind. Sadness burned on the bottom of my heart as priority set in. Before I knew it I was awake, well as awake as one is at first anyway. Now the feeling of comfort was gone. Only to be replaced with that of throbbing pain. With the opening of my heavily sleep induced eyes I was able to look at the ceiling. I was laid on my back. I perceived the building I was in to be a small shack of sorts judging by the low placed ceiling. There was a blanket; I believe it was, placed over me. It did well to warm me but little to moderate the pain.

I turned my head to the side in weak delusion. Itachi sat adjacent to the makeshift bed I lay on. He sat criss cross with my sword in his lap. It would appear he was examining it. Running his index finger along the lengthy strange black blade, his eyes showed focus, or though. "Careful, if you cut yourself you'll be poisoned. It's… made of mercury, very deadly." I mumbled and closed my eyes, taking in a pain filled breath. My throat felt parched, cracked dry like the Suna desserts. "How do you feel?" Itachi sheathed my sword and put next to my other things.

"Honestly? I've had better days, then again… no this is probably the worse so far… Umm," I looked up at him hesitantly. "I jumped in front of those kunai didn't I?" I furrowed my eyebrows whilst grasping my aching head with one bandaged hand. He locked gazes with mine. Intense red eyes on my brown ones. "You really are a fool. By doing as you did, you only made the situation worse." There was no anger or annoyance in his voice. Then again I didn't expect there to be. My small laughter gained an inquiring raise of eyebrow from him. "Right, right, sorry. I really screwed this one up." He just stared at me. As I went to sit up a splitting pain erupted on my side. "Erg." Itachi lightly yet forcefully pushed me back down. "Don't try to get up. Some of the weapons went in pretty deep. You need to rest." My head started pounding. "How long've I been out?" He reached over to a canteen to the side of him and began pouring its contents in a drinking bowl. "Three days."

I shot up from the ground in a start. "Three days!" I regretted my startled action as the pain suddenly increased drastically from the unprecedented movement. I fell back down moaning in pain. Blood was seeping through some of my bandages. "Didn't I just get finished saying how badly you are injured?" My body was shaking a little bit. 'Damn I didn't think I'd gotten hurt this bad!" I bit down on my lip in aggravation.

A small bowl of water rested in front of my face. I blinked at it. "You're dehydrated. Drink." I obeyed the subtle demand by taking it from him. Seeing as I couldn't sit up without enduring extreme agony, I awkwardly craned my neck to meet the bowl half way. Tilting it ever slightly at my lips, I waited for the common liquid to quench my thirst. Instead I was met with a gagging sensation and a feeling of nausea, coughing and choking in the process. The bowl ended up in Itachi's hand again as I turned my head to the side. "I-I'm not thirsty." His expression appeared dubious. "You haven't eaten or drank in three days, if you don't do either soon, you will die." Such a strong tone he used, yet there was hardly any empathy behind it. Just simple facts. I sighed. "But when I tried drinking it I felt like puking. It won't do any good if I just throw it up." Itachi lightly shook his head. "Do you wish to give up?" A sudden intense wave of emotion arose within me. "No! I don't. I won't give up!" The corner of his lip twitched in a smile, but it was gone as quickly as it came. "Do what you will. It doesn't make a difference to me whether you live or not." I watched him curiously as he got up from the ground. It was only then I truly noticed he was without his cloak. Dressed in simple ninja article, I thought the down grade suited him. "Where are you going?" He glanced at me through the corner of his eye as he stood at the door. "I'll be back." Then, he left.

I took this opportunity to have a more exclusive examination of the room. Now that I looked at it, it most likely is a small shack/house thing. The room was approximately 11 feet by 10 feet with two rectangular placed high on the walls both in front and to the right of me. No door separated the outside from the in. And to top it all off, there was a small fire pit in the middle of the room, not a couple feet away from my bed. What irked me most was probably the fact that

I suddenly felt sleepy again, but more over I was thirsty. My eyes glowered cautiously at the bowl of water left at my bed side. I could still feel the shaky feeling of wanting to barf, but what Itachi said got me fired up. The water rippled lightly, almost as if to taunt me, dare me to try again. I did just that, taking it in both of my hands. I blinked down at it, took a deep breath and then tried to down it all. Not the smartest idea, met with worse results. I gagged it all back up, spraying the hardwood floor to my left. My throat ached from the coughing fit afterwards, and I just couldn't leave my mess, shall we say, on the floor. By then I was just about ready to pass out. Namely from my failure, but the pain throbbing wounds also helped. I made sure it didn't take long to retrieve an extra shirt from my bag and just use it to lazily mop up the water. The rag surrogate remained on the floor, as I fell backward and anxiously waited for sleep to take me away from the pain. 'Who knew being hit by tons of aerial weapons would be so painful.'

Some time passed. I'm not quite sure the exact amount. Though an appropriate guess would probably be twenty minutes or so. Itachi returned, not that I saw him, only I heard his footsteps. They stopped near the doorway. I could feel his eyes burn on my back. Turning around wasn't something I cared to do. For one thing, it wouldn't matter if I did, and another I was in too much pain to want to attempt it. His footsteps and other sounds shuffled in my ears. Finally I felt his presence as he took a seat at my bedside. Anxiety caused me to turn on my back. Itachi was staring at the mess I made that was halfheartedly cleaned up. A blush burned on my cheeks, at least a stronger one developed from my already sickly pink face. There was an exasperated sigh from him. I coughed into my hand whilst watching him curiously. He took the small water bowl and refilled it. "You truly can't handle drinking it?" The blank look on his face remained constant. My eyes rolled off to the side. "No." I responded sadly. With one last blank stare he took a sip himself and a hold of my face, pressing his lips on mine. My eyes widened, I just about panicked but not before feeling the water slide into my mouth and down my throat more easily. A blank stare of my own rested on my face when he pulled away. "Did that work better for you?" I shook my head slowly in reply of yes indeed that did work way better. He let out another short sigh and took another drink, continuing the routine that uncomfortably seemed to help me.

Skipping a few awkward exchanges between us both (for me, because I'm uncertain of what Itachi felt) Itachi returned to his previous task of preparing a rabbit he caught for dinner. Whereas I fell asleep again. Turns out, you tend to sleep a lot when you're injured to such an extent. My next re opening to reality was several hours later. It was certainly night, for the darkness itself used nimble fingers to reach into the room. A small fire was burning in the fire pit, glowing eerily in the surrounding darkness. There was still a faint lingering smell of the soup Itachi had made. My stomach rumbled in demand. "Finally have an appetite?" I jumped at hearing the voice seemingly come out of nowhere. My head whipped around to see Itachi sitting with his back to the wall. "Geesh, you scared me. Are you trying to blend in with the darkness?" Though my question was intended to be playful, he didn't seem enough amused to reply. Instead he walked over to the small cooking pot and poured me a bowl. "Here, let's see if you can't handle this on your own." The memory of Itachi kissing me circled in my mind. How I hoped that it was dark enough in the room that he couldn't see my discernable blush. "O-okay." Besides a burning sensation in my throat I was perfectly fine to drink the soup. That was a good thing on both our parts. I don't know if I could handle another scenario like that. I sheepishly sipped at my soup, hardly paying attention to the taste as I thought on the matter. A thought occurred to me. That was my first kiss! Then again, did it truly count as one? I mean he was only helping me to drink water so I wouldn't die. Or was he? No he was, because it's not like someone would want to kiss me just since they like me.

"Was that your first kiss?" Itachi inquired from where he sat rummaging through his bag. By now I was blushing so hard it felt as if my face was on fire. "Y-yeah, so what if it was?" I meekly replied. Now I swear on my life I just heard him chuckle. "That's to be expected, you're only what sixteen? And the life of a ninja leaves no room for romance."

"Actually I'm seventeen and I'm going to be eighteen in two months." I stuck my tongue out at him, though he didn't pay attention to my childish action. "Plus I don't need a boyfriend. I have my camera, and my family." Itachi halted in his search for whatever to look up at me. "All the more reason your actions were imprudent." I mindlessly rubbed my side wound, a forlorn look adorning my features. "I know already. Gotta say I outdid myself on that one. It was the stupidest thing I've ever done." I giggled, "But I don't regret doing it." A new look of mild confusion came upon Itachi's face. "And why's that?"

"Because it was a choice I made, and it was an attempt to protect someone. Plus now I'm in one of the strangest situations ever, having a conversation with an S-ranked criminal." The thought caused me to smile. The strange irony of the situation made a small smile grow on Itachi's face as well. He looks nice when he smiles, really. He then stood up, bringing with him a roll of bandages. "We should re-address your wounds. All you're moving earlier caused some of your wounds to re-open." I looked under the baggy shirt I wore to see it was true. There were large spots of blood on all of my wrappings. I started to panic again when Itachi kneeled at my side, adhesive tape in hand. "I can do it!" He simply passed the supplies to me without another word from either of us. I wondered if it was because of how panicked I was or if he just didn't want to do it. Probably both.

It felt wonderful to be in clean bandages. Though they still itched like heck it was a good feeling. "Itachi?" He looked over at from. The sport in the room he currently occupies was the north wall, facing my bed. "Hm?" Embers in the fire flitted dreary; it wouldn't be long before the flame went out. The shadows cast by the fire made Itachi's face appear just as aristocrat as ever. It became him in a way. Though for reasons not quite yet known, it made me sad. "Why did you save me? You… don't even know me. It would have been easier on you to leave me for dead right? " His eyes remained steady on mine. Silent seconds filled with the cackle of the fire enchanted the room. My body was still throbbing. I felt grimy, helpless, and sickly. Itachi shut his eyes. "True, it would be easier to let you die. But foolish or not you did try to save my life." I watched him contently. His clothes breathed with the shadows from the fire, his strange sharingan eyes out of sight making him appear like any person his age. Except the aura that surrounded him, making him seem strong and wise.

I smiled to myself. Then rolled over, prepared to sleep once more and wake up even just a little better. A feeling of comfortable security enveloped me, and that was dangerous. Mainly because my enemy was the one watching over me. It didn't matter though, without the title he is just a person. And right now I'm the safest person in the world.


End file.
